Sweet Apologize
by goldenfiresandsparks
Summary: Luna Ravenwood has a run in with the Winchester brothers and brings them on a wild adventure of humor, secrets, and much more! Suck at summaries, please read. REVIEWS WANTED, GOOD OR BAD! No Copyright.
1. Chapter 1, Newbie

Chapter 1, Newbie

Luna Ravenwood was running down a hill, tripping over her black puffy dress. Her dress in tatters and twigs in her hair, but to be honest, she couldn't care less. You see, when you're running for your life, you run! No one was there to see her but she knew she had to get away. Away from what is after her.

Luna soon gets so caught up in what's behind her that she trips over a fallen tree and fumbles down a hill. As rapid pain surrounded her, she could see dancing black dots around a little cabin that will soon be known as the Winchester's cabin.

* * *

"We don't even know who she is or even _what _she is!" a gruff voice said raising his voice

"She's hurt Dean!" a lighter, softer voice said. "Maybe Castiel can help?"

"Why do I have to do it?!" The voice identified as Dean said.

Luna soon saw a man standing in front of her wearing a light brown trench coat and blue tie. This must be Castiel. "Hello."

"Cas, we need your help."

"I know."

"You do?"

"You guys are so loud I can hear you from heaven."

"We're not that loud."

"You woke the girl up."

"Oh. Hi." Dean said, waving at the girl who sat there and stared at them.

"Well I'm Dean." he introduced himself then pointing to a tall, buff man, "That's my bro, Sam." Sam smiled, "And that's Cas, or Castiel. He's an angel of the lord." Castiel just stared. "And you are?"

"Luna. Luna Ravenwood."

* * *

"Sir Death, Sir." A man pleaded. "It seems the Winchesters have a new friend."

"So. What do I care." The man known as Death said with a sincere tone.

"She has amazing power." The man acknowledged, pushing a photo of Luna to his boss.

Death looked and his eyes widened.

"Get me this girl." He said. "NOW!"

* * *

**Hope you guys like, im trying something new and most likely gonna add Bobby. REVIEWS WANTED, GOOD OR BAD.**


	2. Chapter 2, Death's Lair

Chapter 2, Death's Lair

"I want you to find this girl." Death said, handing a photo of Luna to an unknown woman.

"I'm a psychic not a _witch_ finder!" The woman exclaimed.

"Maybe you should use your psychic powers." Death said with a hint of sarcasm if you squinted.

The woman rolled her eyes, getting to work. Death stayed in silence. "Any day now." He said impatiently.

"Hush you are ruining my concentration!" Death rolled his eyes.

The woman was struggling. "I can't."

"You can't what?" Death asked.

"I can't find her, she is to powerful."

"Try harder!"

"Keep track of your **children**!" She screamed.

Death moved back. "You. Will. Atone. For . Your. Words!"

Death soon moved over to her in a way that can give you the creeps in one step.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" The woman stuttered in fear.

"I am Death." He said, reaching out his hand. "You paint the picture."

Blood, guts, and flesh was all around the wall of the small motel room.

Death smiled. "Thank you, for a complete waste of my time."

With that he left the room in one swift movement.

* * *

_Back at the cabin_

"You guys might want to see this." Bobby said appearing out of nowhere. "Oh yeah, this is Bobby." Dean said pointing behind him.

"Hi." He said as the T.V flickered on to a news report.

_"A woman found dead in a motel room had her body burst everywhere. There is blood on the walls and even the carpet. Will this murderer be stopped? Back to your Jane."_

The television soon flicked off.

"Norn City, that's seven miles from here." Dean said. "I guess we better get going then."

Dean and Sam grabbed their jackets and set off, accompanied by Castiel.

Luna still sat on the couch looking down.

"You coming or what?"

Luna saw this as an opportunity to go along. As she walked out the door her outfit seemed to change.

Sam looked back at her. "How did you change so fast?"

"Do you want to know?" Luna asked.

"No." Sam replied turning around and making Luna giggle.

* * *

**Tried to add Bobby, Thank you for the reviews. REVIEWS WANTED, GOOD OR BAD!**


	3. Chapter 3, Hunting

Chapter 3, Hunting

"Wait, so you guys are hunters of the supernatural?!" Luna asked. She soon turned over to Castiel who was sitting next to her. "And he's an angel of the lord?!"

"Yes and yes." Dean replied.

Luna looked back at Castiel. "Boop," Castiel said as he touched her nose. "Really," Luna asked. Castiel was opening his mouth to say something but was cut off by Luna,

"Actually, don't answer that."

"What about you?" Sam asked. "What do you mean?" Luna asked.

_'Could they be coming on to me'_ she thought.

"Well it's plenty obvious that you aren't human." Castiel cut in.

_'Fuck'_ she thought._ 'They are coming on to me'_.

"And you aren't a demon 'cause we would've killed you already." Dean said causing Castiel to chuckle.

_'They're so gay'_ Luna thought, causing her to smile. "I'm **nothing**."

Luna didn't say that just to throw them off her trail; she meant it.

"Well you've got to be _something_." Sam said. Luna lifted her head. No one has ever told her that. All she remembers is a fire that shattered her like a porcelain doll.

"You're parents probably think you're something as well." Castiel said. "My dad was gone a lot and my mother isn't an easy-going person." Luna replied.

"I know how you feel. Our dad was gone a lot too, you know hunting, family business, that sort of crap." Dean butted in. Castiel chuckled again.

_'What is with these two?'_ She thought. _'Wouldn't surprise me if I opened a door to find them fucking each other.'_

"And our mother died a long time ago." Sam said. Luna noticed his head fall down in grief.

"I'm so sorry." That was all Luna could say, she thought she had a hard life but this is worse. "It's okay." Sam said after a moment of silence. "It wasn't your fault."

"You never answered our question." Castiel said referring to the conversation they had a few seconds ago. "Well I-"

"We're here." Dean said, stopping the car. "Everybody, get out!"

They all hopped out of the car. Dean and Sam took out their fake FBI badges along with Castiel as they walked over to the crime scene.

"Agent Hepburn, Agent Ritter, and Agent Hurlerg." Dean show the guard his badge and introduced Sam and Castiel with fake addresses. They started walking onto the crime scene. "Wait!" The guard said, running up to the Winchesters, "You can't let a child onto a crime scene like this!"

"Oh her, don't let her size fool you. She's actually one of the top agents." Dean said. Luna chose to play along and cross her arms and act professional.

"Well okay." The guard said dismissing them. As the rest of them walked over to the motel room, Luna stayed back to mutter,_ 'Idiot.'_

"Hurry up!" Sam yelled gesturing to Luna to catch up. Luna soon caught up with them. "Don't tell me what to do, I'm the one of the top agents." Luna said, laughing to herself. Sam rolled his eyes. Suddenly they heard Dean yell something and rushed over to Dean and Castiel who stood around a blood covered body which was missing some body parts.

"Oh god."

* * *

**REVIEWS WANTED, GOOD OR BAD! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, LONGER THAN USUAL! **


	4. Chapter 4, Secrets

Chapter 4, Secrets

"Who would do such a thing?" Luna asked. She looked up at Sam who was in pure shock. But then he soon replied, "I think we should get to the cabin and figure this out."

"For once I must agree with Sam." Dean said. "Let's go."

* * *

Luna stared at some of the boards that were made along with Sam. "This is more difficult than I thought." Sam said

Luna nodded. "Where's your bathroom?" Luna asked.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I just need to wash my face." Luna replied pointing to an unknown area.

"Around the corner to your left." Sam replied.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Luna started to wash her hands in the nice warm water.

_Could it really be him? If it is, it can't be good. _Luna thought.

Luna started to look in the mirror to see it!**_  
_**

It was Luna, but with black with red eyes, and black nails. This was the side, the evil side. Luna screamed at the sight of what she really was. A monster.

**A witch.**

Sam came running in to see Luna on the ground with the glass all shattered and blood everywhere.

"Luna." He said. "LUNA!"

"_Sam?_". Luna whispered. She tried to lift her hand to feel for Sam but Sam stopped her. "It's me." Sam said, grabbing her hand.

Dean and Castiel soon rushed in.

"It's going to be okay." Sam reassured her. Bobby soon came in a while after.

"She needs to rest." Bobby said while Sam carried Luna to the couch.

"It will be okay."

* * *

Luna fluttered her eyes open to see Sam giving her some water. She gladly accepted the glass and tried to sit up but was stopped by a growing pain in her side.

"Don't." Sam said getting up and helping her back down.

"Thanks." Luna finally said.

"For what?" Sam asked her.

"For everything." She said, hanging her head down.

"You're welcome." Sam said gaining a smile from both him, and Luna.

* * *

Death watched over the cabin and turned around to his followers.

"The Winchesters have no idea what they are up against."

* * *

**Had to do this at 10 o'clock at night. Hope you guys enjoy. REVIEWS WANTED, GOOD OR BAD!**


	5. Chapter 5, Meeting

Chapter 5, Meeting

"Clockwork Plaza!" Dean snapped.

"What?" Luna and Sam asked in unison while turning there heads.

"The murderer," Castiel started to say in a rough voice, "He's there."

"Well lets get going!" Sam said as he ran to the car like a little boy as Luna followed.

* * *

"Where is he?!" Dean whined as they circled back to back in the area.

"Maybe he left." Sam exclaimed.

"Or maybe he's right here." A man said as he walked into the light.

"_Death."_ Dean gritted his teeth.

_'No.'_ Luna thought.

"Hello Luna." Death said as he stared at her.

"You know him?" Sam asked.

"Of course she does!" Death snapped. "She is my little girl. My little_witch._

* * *

**Had to do this at 10 o'clock at night. Hope you guys enjoy. REVIEWS WANTED, GOOD OR BAD! I KNIW SUPER SHORT! SORRY!**


	6. Chapter 6, Truth

Chapter 6, Truth

"You're his daughter?" Dean asked.

Luna looked down in fear.

* * *

_The daughter of death_

_the bringer of silence,_

_Her._

_She is power_

_She is death._

_But she is not death._

_She is his daughter._

_But she is equal._

_But she is more powerful._

_She is not equal to any._

_She is she._

_always be._

* * *

**_SORRY. I _HAD THE WORST CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK BUT I STILL MADE THIS. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**


End file.
